


devil went down to jersey

by fleurting



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Amusement Parks, Developing Friendships, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is no way I'm spending two hours alone in a car with you, let alone an entire day at an amusement park."</p><p>Or, Maya agrees to go on a day trip with Lucas to Six Flags in exchange for free food and a week of consequence free name calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	devil went down to jersey

**Author's Note:**

> for [card_writing](http://card-writing.livejournal.com/)'s prompts: deal with the devil and road trip.  
> all the love in the world to leslie for believing in me, the info on each ride mentioned, and just generally being a wonderful human being. if this comes off as being biased towards new york, that is 100% entirely her fault. love you!

Maya schooled her face into its almost perpetual state of indifference with a slight inclination towards hatred of all around her as she walked towards Lucas' car. She'd half expected him to show up in a pair of faded jeans, a three-quarter length flannel shirt, and hideously mustard construction boots, leaning against a beaten up Chevy. No such image was in sight, however, instead there was an almost mind-numbingly average S.U.V. and once she climbed inside of it, Maya noticed Lucas wasn't wearing any farmer's attire either, only his typical wardrobe.

 

"Where's Riles?" She asked, popping her gum and grinning evilly as Lucas winced at the sound.

 

"She can't come," Lucas replied, grimacing. "Her parents said no."

 

"Oh, man," Maya laughed, "What I'd give to have seen Mr. Matthew's face when he found out you were gonna be the one in the driver's seat."

 

Lucas stared straight ahead, a vacant look forming in his eyes. "It wasn't pretty."

 

Maya snorted, surprising Lucas as well as herself, and when she glanced over to find Lucas staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a barely concealed smirk, she burst out laughing, Lucas following not long behind her.

 

Once they both had settled down, a silence somewhere between uncomfortable and not in the air between them, she looked around, noticing no sign of anyone besides the two of them in the car.

 

"What? Farkle bail too?" She asked.

 

"Yeah," Lucas sighed. "Parents suck."

 

Maya titled her head, conceding to the statement before picking her bag up off of the floorboard and putting her hand on the handle of the car door. "Well, then. I'm outta here."

 

"What?" Lucas asked, looking stricken. "No! Come on."

 

"There is no way I'm spending two hours alone in a car with you, let alone an entire day at an amusement park. Have fun, kid."

 

Come on," Lucas protested. "We've planning this for two months."

 

"Don't care," Maya smiled.

 

"Look, I'll...pay for all your snacks!" Lucas offered, sounding like he was on the precipice of begging.

 

Maya raised an eyebrow, taking her hand off the door handle, but not removing it entirely, letting it hover above as to remind Lucas she had the power to leave at a moment's notice. "And drinks?"

 

Lucas nodded. "And drinks."

 

Maya made a noncommittal noise, titling her head as if genuinely considering each pro and con to Lucas' offer.

 

"And...I'll even let you call me whatever names you want for a week!" Lucas pleaded. "Without comment." He added as Maya opened her mouth to inevitably object to the idea.

 

"Or without calling Riley over to save you?" Maya asked.

 

Lucas smiled. "Or without calling Riley over to save me."

 

Maya nodded, slow and calculating. "Two weeks."

 

"A week and a half."

 

It was quiet for a moment as Maya thought it over, Lucas looking at her and chewing at his lip nervously.

 

"Fine," Maya said finally, causing Lucas to smile, relieved. "And I control the music."

 

The smile immediately vanished from Lucas' face. "What? No!"

 

Maya stared at him, putting her hand back on the door handle, as if she were about to exit the car.

 

"Fine," Lucas grumbled, turning back towards the road and putting the car into drive.

 

\---

 

"So, what's the plan here," Maya said, kicking her feet up on the dashboard as they slowly inched along in the parking lot. The place was crowded, as always, and Maya was already restless enough from the drive up. They'd only stopped once, at a gas station because Lucas was thirsty and Maya needed a break from Lucas and his "general presence." It hadn't taken long when they were actually at the station but getting there was a bit of an issue. The Maps app was acting up on their phones and when they stopped to ask someone where the nearest gas station was, they stopped, stared at them, and said "You mean a Wawa?"

 

"So," Lucas asked, once the lady had told them the next "Wawa" was only about a block away, "Am I as bad as they are?"

 

Maya turned to look at him. "No one's as bad as Jerseyans, Friar, even you." She grimaced, as if it pained her to admit it.

 

"Um, to ride rides?" Lucas said, bringing Maya out of her thoughts about the inferiority of Jersey and the superiority of New York.

 

"Oh, to ride rides," Maya mocked, in a voice that sounded nothing like him. "You've got to have a plan, dude. These places are packed, have you been to one before?"

 

"Yes!" Lucas exclaimed, not entirely convincingly.

 

"Whatever. I say we just go for all the thrill rides. Unless you're not up for that." Maya said.

 

Lucas looked at her, unamused. "As if."

 

\---

 

"Here's what we're gonna do," Maya said after glancing around the park and seeing it filled with people, despite it being pretty early on in the day. "Kingda Ka is supposed to be the best so we'll save that for last. We'll start with Superman and Green Lantern then go to Bizarro. El Toro is supposed to have the steepest drop in like the entire world or whatever, and it's near Kingda so we'll do that next to last. I'd ask if you have any objections, but I don't care." Maya smiled sweetly.

 

Lucas, figuring he'd better pick his battles if they were going to be spending the entire day together, simply stuck out his hand and told her, "Lead the way."

 

Maya chattered on about the rides as the walked towards each of them, her voice getting more animated and her smile growing ever wider the more intense the ride was. Superman supposedly had a drop of 108 feet and went as fast as 60 miles per hour. Green Lantern was even higher, with a drop of 154 feet and going 63 miles per hour. They rode Superman first, but only after waiting in line for a good amount of time, during which Maya had alternated between annoying Lucas relentlessly and pointedly stared at him, as if to say 'told you.' It was worth the wait though, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs throughout the ride, grinning and laughing from the adrenaline rush and at each other's windswept hair as they exited. They made their way to the Green Lantern next, which turned out to be a lot less enjoyable than the Superman had been. The ride was designed to where you were practically standing up during the duration of it and it _hurt_. A lot. Particularly, in the general crotch region.

 

"Oh. My god. That," Lucas said, wincing as they walked away from the roller coaster.

 

"Was awful, I know. I think I just lost my virginity to that thing."

 

Lucas blanched, sputtering and then coughing, Maya looking on, half amused and half concerned.

 

"Bizzaro time." Maya declared, walking off, leaving Lucas to rush after her.

 

\---

 

The line for Bizzaro was even worse than the ones for both the Superman and the Green Lantern. That, combined with the fact that it had been quite a trek to get to, made Maya antsy. She kept shifting from foot to foot, trying to get into a comfortable position, but couldn't find one. Her feet were aching, the heat was making her temperamental, and she was just starting to get tired. She jumped onto Lucas' back, clinging onto him and wrapping her legs around him, knowing he would catch her.

 

"What are you doing?"

 

"I'm tired of standing. Us short little stacks of pancakes have shorter legs than you, they start to hurt after a while. Now, make yourself useful."

 

Lucas sighed, knowing she had used the short little stack of pancakes intentionally to instill guilt in him so he would do what she wished, but tightened his hold on her legs anyway.

 

He continued carrying her all the way until they got to the front of the line where she slid off of him, clapping him on the back and saying, "Thanks, Ranger Rick."

 

"Okay," the girl working the ride started,"this is gonna sound totally creepy but there's not much to do here besides people watch and can I just say, you two are really adorable. And you!" She said, focusing solely on Maya, "You remind me so much of my girlfriend."

 

Maya snorted, saying, "We're not-"

 

"That adorable, really," Lucas cut her off. "But thank you. I'm sure your girlfriend is lovely, ma'am."

 

An adoring expression came over the girl's face. "Yeah," she said dreamily, "she is."

 

Lucas smiled at her, nudging Maya with his elbow and forcing her to do the same, before walking over to the ride.

 

" _What_ was that for?" Maya asked through gritted teeth as they got into the coaster.

 

"Because it was easier than saying we weren't together and embarrassing her?" Lucas said. "It was a honest mistake. Besides, you were the one hanging all over me," Lucas grinned, knowing it would get a rise out of Maya.

 

"I was _not_!" She protested, exactly as expected.

 

"Kinda were."

 

"I. Was. Not."

 

"Sure. Whatever you say."

 

"Was not!" Maya repeated, beginning the argument that they would continue until the ride pulling off and effectively ending it.

 

\---

 

El Toro was loved by both of them, enough that they decided it was worth the wait in line to go again. They walked to Kingda in high spirits, laughing jovially, and getting along, for the most part. Both Lucas and Maya had enjoyed all of the rides so far, save for the crotch harming one, but while Maya seemed more thrilled than she'd been all day at the 456 foot drop and 168 miles per hour speed, Lucas looked less than thrilled with each second. He felt a bit out of it as they walked away from the coaster, but tried to get through it. The feeling didn't get any better with time, though, and he was starting to feel dizzy.

 

"Hey," he said, interrupting Maya's stream of raving about the ride. "Let's go sit down, we've been walking for ages."

 

"What?" Maya asked. "Mr. Cowboy can ride a bull but not a roller coaster?"

 

She was teasing but when she studied him more closely, she could tell he wasn't feeling himself, and led him over to a bench nearby. Maya watched as Lucas closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

 

"Stay here," she commanded, standing up, "I'll be right back."

 

Lucas nodded, but didn't open his eyes. When Maya hadn't returned after a couple of minutes, Lucas felt a bit of panic start to rise up in him, thinking or hoping there wasn't any way Maya would actually abandon him there. She wasn't that cruel. He thought. He almost felt guilty when she showed up shortly after with a cold bottle of water and stack of damp paper towels she must have fought her way through the endless line for the girl's restroom to get.

 

"Thanks," Lucas said quietly, taking the water and paper towels with a weak smile.

 

Maya shrugged, clearly uncomfortable with the gratitude. They sat in silence as Lucas sipped on his water, trying to feel better.

 

"You good?" Maya asked once Lucas seemed liked he was feeling better. Lucas nodded, a small smile quirking up at the side of his mouth.

 

"Good. Because we aren't leaving until we get some funnel cake."

 

Lucas laughed, putting his hand above his head tipping an invisible hat to her. "Yes ma'am."

 

"You're right. This is good," Lucas said around a piece of funnel cake a short while later. "Almost as good as the ones back home. Almost."

 

Maya stopped where she was devouring her own funnel cake. "Okay, seriously, it's like you're asking me to hit you."

 

They left shortly after that, as the park was closing soon anyway, and inevitably, got stuck in traffic.

 

"Ugh," Maya groaned once they'd been stuck in traffic for about forty-five minutes and had barely moved at all. "Can we just stop somewhere and wait until this dies down a bit?"

 

Lucas took one look at the long line of cars ahead of him and readily agreed.

 

They stopped at a diner, ordering a plate of cheese fries to share and two milkshakes.

 

"I can't believe you got strawberry," Lucas said to Maya as she licked a bit of the aforementioned liquid off the end of her straw. "That's like an insult to milkshakes, everywhere, you know that, right?"

 

Maya just stared at him. "I have the power to _destroy_ you, Huckleberry, you really want to start this? It's a long way back home," Maya smiled.

 

Lucas just smirked back at her. She rolled her eyes, focusing on her shake.

 

They sat in the diner for a while, people watching and picking at their food. Every so often Lucas would attempt to make conversation and Maya would only glare at him in response. Lucas leaned back in the chair, stretching out his legs, causing them to collide with Maya's own. She glared at him, kicking him in the shin as payback. It evolved into a game then, the two of them, trying to capture the other's feet so they couldn't kick the other. Eventually, Lucas won, trapping both of Maya's feet between his own.

 

Maya huffed. "Screw you, Dinkleberry."

 

"That's new."

 

Maya rolled her eyes, fidgeting and trying to get away from his grasp, but Lucas didn't relent. Eventually she stopped, which took the all the fun out of it, causing Lucas to give up and loosen his grip. He didn't entirely let go though, still resting his feet casually against hers. Maya either didn't notice, too busy focusing on asking the waiter for more fries, or was just ignoring him.

 

"Hey!" Maya exclaimed as she spotted someone wearing a Devils shirt as they walked out of the diner. "You know you're kinda like the Devils."

 

"How?" Lucas asked, furrowing his brow.

 

Maya grinned brightly. "You both suck."

 

"Haha," Lucas said sarcastically. "Very funny."

 

Maya smiled, hopping into the car.

 

\---

 

A few hours later, they pulled up to Maya's place, Maya groaning at the thought of having to get out of the car and going all the way inside.

 

"Y'know," Lucas started, pulling Maya out of her longing thoughts about her nice, warm, comfortable bed. "This wasn't as bad as thought I was gonna be."

 

"Really?" Maya asked. "Because it was definitely even worse than I imagined."

 

Lucas looked at her disbelievingly causing her to roll her eyes. "Fine. I...guess," she said, looking as if it were taking everything in her to force the words out. "You aren't... _that_ bad. For a Ranger Rick, anyway."

 

Lucas smiled. "I had a good time too, Maya."

 

"Ugh," Maya groaned, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

 

"I'll text you!" Lucas called after her, quickly putting his hands up in surrender and saying, "Kidding," when she turned around to narrow her eyes at him. He watched to make sure she was safely inside before driving home, a smile on his face the whole way.


End file.
